Twins of Ice
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Juvia and Lucy are sisters. Juvia is engaged with Gray. Gray's first impression of Lucy is the total opposite of Juvia ,whereas Lucy's impression of Gray is cold and selfish. But one occassion broke it. A tragic accident that will destroy someone's relationship, happened. How will Juvia react to this? Will Gray's resolution would only lead to humiliation and shame? M slight lemon
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Twins of Ice**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Pairing:** Gray and Lucy

**Rating: **Rated T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Inspired by: Twins of fire (book)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

**Summary: **Juvia and Lucy are sisters. Juvia is engaged with Gray. Gray's first impression of Lucy is the total opposite of Juvia ,whereas Lucy's impression of Gray is cold and selfish. But one occassion broke it. A tragic accident that will destroy someone's relationship, happened. How will Juvia react to this? Will Gray's resolution would only lead to humiliation and shame?

* * *

hi to my friends, co-authors, readers, followers and reviewers!

Rozette-chan is here!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

Lucy was shocked. She grabbed a glass of water and chugged a little and then looked at the contents in the paper again if it was really true. Her eyes widened when she red her sister's name again that nearly caused her to dropped the glass. She set tha glass aside and rubbed her eyes to relaxed her vision. She must be getting tired. After a few seconds, she finally calmed down and sighed in satisfaction. She grabbed the letter again and this time she red it out loud. Once, she's done, she sighed and masagged her temples. By next week, her sister, Juvia, will be married to Gray Fullbuster. Lucy haven't seen Juvia since the last 2 years. Juvia was living by their father while Lucy was the independent one. They are the opposite. Juvia is a trained fine lady and beautiful like her sister. Most of the men in Magnolia had already asked her out only to be declined. Lucy is the total opposite. She is always funny, weird, intelligent, and always act just the way she is, unlike her sister who always act, just the way others want her to be. Lucy is smart in her own way and beautiful than her sister although, she didn't mind it since she doesn't want anyone to compare her from her sister. She acts like a normal person and is kind to everyone.

"Well I guess I'll be meeting her and her soon-to-be-husband."she said to herself, grabbing the phone beside her.

"I'm gonna call them. I'm sure they will get worried especially Erza and Natsu. I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'll be seing Juvia tomorrow, might as well dad." Lucy said to herself, barely whispering the last part as she dialed Erza's number first. After explaining and covincing to Erza. She sighed. _Natsu to go. _She dialed Natsu's number and explained again. After explaining. She sighed again. _That was hard. Urghhh.. I hope Mira, Lisanna and the others will understand. _She headed towards her bedroom and prepared her things quickly, putting them at her blue luggage. When she's done, she stretched herself, yawning.

"I need a bath~" she said, walking towards her bathroom.

She was now infront of her bathroom and smiled. She quickly get inside and then filled her tub before stripping. Once, the tub is full, she dipped her right foot slowly and then fully dipped herself at the tub except her hair, acccustoming at the warm feeling of how her muscles are being calmed down. After a few minutes of relaxing, she finally got out and covered herself in a towel. She grabbed her lotion and applied it on her skin. When she's done dressing in her silk nightgown, she quickly pounced at her bed, hugging a pillow and was quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sunshine rays entered her curtains that caused her to groaned in her sleep. She is not a morning person, to tell you. She covered her face by a pillow and sleep again but was snapped awake by the sound of her ringing alarm clock.

"Urghh..stupid alar- Oh God! my train!" she shouted frantically, running on circles, gripping her hair in panic.

"Oh kami! this will never solve my problem right now! Hurry Lucy!" she shouted at no one in particular as she headed towards the bathroom, getting the toothbrush, brushing her tooth while doing some toasts in the toaster. Once, she's done in her teeth, she quickly scrambled at the bathroom and strip quickly before going to the shower. She quickly applied her strawberry-scent shower gel all over her body then grabbed her lavender-shampoo and applied it, then after rinsing it, she covered herself by a towel and ran at her closet, immediately rummaging through clothes. She chose a brown turtle-neck t shirt with a skirt paired with stockings and then sandal. She have to dress formal since its a family gathering and if her father would see her in her usual clothing, he will surely be disgusted at her. She put her lipgloss on and added some eyeliner. She checked her attire and her appearance and then smiled, grabbed her bag and then grabbing the bread before locking the door.

She finally boarded the train and sighed. She sat near at the window, watching at the view, as the train started moving. She remembered her father, her sister and thought why Juvia was able to stand her father for a long time. _Maybe father arranged their marriage. _She still remembered the day, when her father told her that she will gonna marry Sting Eucliffe, the heir of Sabertooth Enterprises. However, he was similar to Lucy too. He don't want some money or anything. He just need happiness. So when the day of their wedding, finally came, they decided that it would be the perfect time to runaway, and so they did. After a few months, they was caught but Sting pleaded his father and so when his father finally agreed, the same goes by my father. So basically, he's the reason why I'm like this. _Maybe I should visit him. I should visit Rogue too. Since Sting runaway, Rogue was the one left with the title._

Timeskip~

I was now in front of the konzern as the memories of my sad childhood replayed. I smiled sadly at the mansion, walking towards it. Each memories stung deep in my chest. Those painful memories. I was now at the door when Ms. Spetto-san saw me and immediately shouted 'LUCY-SAMA!' which earned the workerd to gather around me as they began to rubbed their eyes as their tears flowed hysterically, like a waterfall. I hugged them one at a time. When I was just finished hugging , a young maid, cleared her throat, earning the attention of everyone.

"Uhmm.. Mr. Heartfilia wants to see you, ." the girl said,bowing in which Lucy smiled, sadly.

_"Here goes again...I was just visiting here because of Juvia. If it weren't for Juvia, I wouldn't come." she thought, nodding at the maid._

* * *

is it okay? I know the first chapter is boring..hahah sorry for that :D

my periodicals are on Tuesday and I haven't studied anything yet ... and my monologue is on Monday!

I'm doomed!

well..I'm itching to write this because I have my plots now..written temporarily on the paper..

my upcoming stories would be 5+..with various Lucy pairings..

Anyway, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Bad impressions

**Twins of Ice**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**I would like to thank my supporters ^-^**

**I wouldn't go this far if it weren't for all of you**

**Sorry for some mistakes~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: bad impressions**

Since Lucy had arrived at the mansion, many maids and butlers greeted her with crying faces. Many asked her about her love life and all she can do is smile. But her smile is not the usual. Its like something big will come. Some maids didn't notice it but the others, who knew Lucy much, can only grinned at her as they looked at her left hand. But thinking that their princess is not ready, they can only zipped their mouth as they chuckled and mindly thought,_ 'Oh! Lucy have grown so much'._

But one thing for sure. Lucy haven't seen Gray and Juvia yet and She will be meeting them today. She will be accompanying them in buying and choosing a house.

"Juvia and Gray will fetch me here?" Lucy asked the pink-haired maid.

"Yes, hime." the pink-haired maid, Virgo said and bowed.

_Honk-Honk_

_Honk_

"Oh! they're here! I gotta go!" Lucy ran, waving at the maids as her blue sundress swayed complimenting her fair skin.

"Bye, hime!" Virgo shouted, waving back, earning a slam of the door as the car engine began to make a sound indicating for them that it began to move.

* * *

"Lucy-nee, you've changed." Juvia said, looking at the back.

"Oh? hehe.."Lucy replied, scratching the back of her head.

Juvia and Gray are in the front seat with Gray driving and Lucy was in the back seat, who was busy studying the both of them. Gray would occasionally looked at Lucy at the mirror and frowned. He don't like being studied or observed. Its what he hated the most. Being observed. The start of expectations and disappointments. He sighed. It was just the first day of meeting and he was starting to hate Juvia's sister.

_"I mean, they're totally the opposite. Juvia is a trained fine lady while Lucy- Well she do dressed like a lady, I still don't know if she dressed like that just for today, considering her actions but she isn't fine or whatever I expect to be Juvia's sister. She's so far from the girls I met. Sure they do dressed like a princess, girlish or whatever but Lucy-. There is something different in her. Well she's carefree unlike Juvia but it seems..Urgghh..I don't know. Stop making yourself frustrated, Gray." he thought, running his fingers through his hair before sighing._

"Are you okay, Gray?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah."Gray said, glancing at Lucy who was busy watching at the sceneries they've passed.

He can't help but admire those big warm brown orbs that seems to gleam everytime when they passed some playing childrens. He kept on chuckling in his mind every time he saw her got excited whenever they've passed on something nice.

_"Childish, huh?" Gray thought, smiling secretly._

In truth, Lucy is really a childish person sometimes. In fact, some of them thought that Lucy is younger than Juvia. Juvia seems mature and quiet whereas Lucy is the loud one. Yes, they are really opposite. Hard to believe right? Such big differences for being sisters.

Lucy was looking at the background and smiled. Playing childrens. That's one of the reasons that triggered her to run away too. She sighed. _Childhood memories, huh? _She sure missed Juvia a lot. And now, she's getting married. And she still won't approve Gray for Juvia. He seems heartless and cold as Ice. Heck, they didn't even talk with each other even once.

_"I'm gonna have a talk with Juvia later." she thought, touching the side window, making imaginary hearts._

"Nee-san, thank you for coming. I-I know dad-"

"its okay, Juvia. You're my sister, right? And you will be getting married at Gray-san so yeah." Lucy replied, smiling.

"Just call me Gray." Gray said nonchalantly, glancing at the shocked Lucy who had been shocked at Gray's response.

_"Speaking now, huh?" Lucy thought, smirking inwardly._

"Uhmm..okay?" Lucy said unsurely.

"Ehrrmm..Nee-san, this is Gray, my fiancee`. Gray, this is Lucy, my elder sister." Juvia introduced them in which Lucy smiled at Gray.

"Nice to meet you, Gray!" Lucy said in a childish tone.

"Uhmm..sorry for my Nee-san, Gray." Juvia apologized to Gray who only nodded in understanding. In seeing this, Lucy's face fell and turned to serious.

"Yeah. Same here. I already know you" Gray said boredly causing Lucy to clenched her fists.

_"Bastard. Cold Bastard!" Lucy thought cursing._

They have now arrived at the village and after showing their Id's, they directly drove towards the large home sections.

A few minutes have passed, they already arrived and Gray hurriedly ran to Juvia's side to open the side door for her as Lucy only shrugged and open the door for her. She didn't need to wait for Gray and by the looks of it, Gray isn't really a gentleman to open a door for her.

She sighed. They just met awhile ago and now she has a bad impression of him already. How can she even approve of Gray when their impressions for each other are bad. Well that's what she thought.

_"For my sister. For my sister." she thought, calming herself._

"Okay..Let's go." Gray said, hooking his arms at Juvia who was obviously uncomfortable at the position. In seeing this, Gray suddenly let go as his face fell into a frown.

They stopped at the first house that was colored yellow ochre and got in. They was amazed at this and Juvia was very pleased. She don't need anything anymore. This house is enough. She can already imagine the setting of the house. And soon, it will be _Their house_.

"Are you taking this house perhaps?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"Uhmm..Yeah." Juvia shyly said as Gray only nodded and signed a check then gave it.

Juvia climbed at the stairs to checked the rooms while Lucy just stared at house and nodded in approval. Gray only looked at the house boredly before heaving a sigh.

Juvia was making his way downstairs when suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist. She knew it was Gray and frowned. Gray hugged her more, inhaling her scent but was stopped by Juvia.

"Please Gray. Stop." Juvia pleaded in a soft voice, slowly letting go of Gray.

_"What is wrong with her! She didn't even let me kiss her! I never had a chance to kissed her! What if when we are already married and she's like this. What if she's really like this! I mean we're getting married soon. oh c'mon! A heart cold as Ice. Do I really want to marry someone like her? Urgghh..I need to call Ultear later." he thought as his face showed no emotion._

"Yeah..sorry." Gray said with no emotion as Juvia smiled sadly. Lucy was busy admiring the house that she didn't notice the tense atmosphere.

"Let's go already." Gray declared as they went inside the car.

The atmosphere was quiet. Lucy would peeked at them only seeing a serious Gray and a sad Juvia. She wondered why.

They were now in the mansion and Gray chooses to go home already.

* * *

Gray called Ultear that night about serious matters. According to Gray of course.

"Hey, you know. Juvia doesn't even let me kiss her! Not even a hug! What if she's like that?! oh c'mon! We're getting married soon."Gray complained in the phone.

"Oh Gray, you should be patient. If you really loved her of course!" Ultear, his elder sister said like its a matter-of-fact.

"Eh? Urgghh.. whatever. Are girls really like that?" Gray asked.

"What?! No! Not all girls you know and you know Mom used to be like that." Ultear said, turning the music off in the background.

"What did Dad do to Mom then?"

"Well when he was still alived. He told me that he regretted it."

"Then?"

"You'll see..Dad made Mom drunk that night and you know what happened and ta daa~" Ultear said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks sis!" Gray shouted. Thanks to his sister, he already know what to do.

"Sh*t Gray! I swear..do-" Gray already ended the call with a smile on his face.

* * *

Phew.. its not that short anymore~

please review ;)

I'm sleepy .

don't blame me.. I feel kinda inspired and relax doing it on Nighttime.

hehe..its because it has No distractions! hahaha

Next is** Because of her**

**FEEDBACKS PLEASE! It would inspire me if you would leave a review~**


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

**Twins of Ice**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hey there~ I was really happy by the reviews so I planned to update this early since **FairyTaillovaX766** keep on insisting me to give the spoilers~

Hi there **FairyTaillovaX766! **Hey guys! you better thank her.. she's the reason why I updated this early ^-^

I would dedicate this story to my fans and reviewers, especially **FairyTaillovaX766** :) and **Le' CarolinnaXannej421**~ hello there!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Envy**

"Juvia, for the 5th time. Do you really love Gray? Is he really the one for you?" Lucy asked, clearly wanting an answer.

"Y-yeah..I-I do love him. Why would I accept his proposal if I don't love him? I like him. I wouldn't accept to be his girlfriend and fiancee` if I don't even like him. Nee-san, he's perfect for me so stop asking questions about my feelings. He's my first boyfriend too. I never accepted the confessions of the others because I know they aren't serious and I already knew their motives from the start." Juvia finally explained, sighing at her older sister for being overprotective.

Well its true. For Juvia of course. Many men already asked her out only to be rejected. She fully understood most of their motives and it saddened her. Their motives are only for popularity, lust and money. She didn't actually thought that someone would truly loved her sincerely. And that was then, she met Gray. She fully understood Gray's motives from the day he confessed. They were love and something that she can't pinpoint, obviously because of Gray's personality and demeanor. She knew she loved him. Everytime he appeared, she would feel something different. Her beating heart that would skipped a beat. Her stomach that would flipped up and down and some weird feelings like butterflies churning in her stomach. Its the foreign feeling she ever experienced. And that was because of Gray. She can't even believed that Gay would be his soon-to-be husband. He's famous around Fiore, Hrageon and to the other countries. Mainly with big companies located at them. Gray's work have been evolving around their neighbouring countries that it was the caused of his popularity among professionals.

Juvia sighed. She never thought that it would go as far like this. I mean, how can this be? They only met during the Art exhibit, presenting other's works and Gray's masterpiece of a fallen angel for the recent season that were made of ice. Many media networks, guests, tourists, newspaper firms, businessmans and professionals had gathered there, including her father. The official officers of the company were also been gathered at the side, earnig a few praises for having good sculptors and workers. That was then when the crowd was turning lesser that Gray visited his work. Juvia, on the other hand, was observing the sculptures then that was then when she turned to the big masterpiece, seeing a raven-haired man touching his work with tender and happiness. After that, they exchanged names and then they went dating and now they're happily betrothed. Well that was Juvia thought. Her father was always been persistent in extending their relationship that their relationship happened so fast. They were now engage at each other and Juvia has the urge to thank her father for the first time.

"Okay if you say so. But I won't still give up on finding about your guy's attitude. I mean, he's cold and selfish-no offense!- b-but w-why?" Lucy asked, wanting Juvia to understand her point in which Juvia sighed in a frustrated manner.

"Stop asking many questions already, Nee-san. I love him and that is the only answer I can give. Besides, Gray is not like that." Juvia replied, smiling in understanding at her sister.

* * *

Gray was very happy. He already have a plan and he can do that today. You see, today was their engagement party and by the events, he will surely be successful. He ran his fingers through his hair as he dressed in a formal tuxedo, smiling at his appearance on the mirror. Finally, he can be at peace compared at the last time. He kept on thinking what should be the solution at his problem that never failed him to be stressed out mostly everyday. But thanks to her sister he already knew what to do. Sure he didn't mind the possible consequences that will happen but he knew Juvia can't do anything with it considering they are already betroth to each other. Oh how happy he is. He already planned something that will change Juvia. He already organized of what they should do in the evening and it's perfect.

"Oh kami, I can't wait." he said to himself, smiling at the mirror.

Sure he's a man and he has needs too. Well he wondered why Juvia won't allow it before the marriage. I mean, gosh! They're getting married and he still have to wait?

_"Don't frustrate yourself, Gray. Don't worry. Remember the plan, okay?" he thought, convincely._

Meanwhile..

"kyaaa~ I got invited by Lyon-sama!" Juvia squealed, causing Lucy to cocked an eyebrow as she placed her book aside.

"Invited to where?" Lucy asked, grabbing the invitation as she studied it.

"Oh my! to his house? I mean the so-called famous house?" Lucy asked in a disbelief tone.

"Yeah! You could even considered yourself as a very lucky person when you're invited by it and its once in a lifetime opportunity!" Juvia squealed more.

You see, only Lucy knew about Juvia's real attitude. Sometimes she's annoying but not as annoying like Lucy. But she's adorable that sometimes Lucy can't get angry at her.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT! But you'll be attending at your engagement party! You can't just split or multiply yourself into two attending both at the same time!" Lucy shouted at the smiling Juvia.

"Why are you smiling, Juvia? You can't just cancel the party!" Lucy added, shouting.

"You're right, I can't multiply myself but if-" "Oh no..not again." Lucy interrupted her as she shooked her head in disapproval, knowing Juvia's thoughts.

"Oh come on, Nee-san, we used to play it right?" Juvia said, pleading.

"But that was then when we're still a kid, Juvia. Today is different. You're getting married for goodness sake!" Lucy shouted, exasperated.

"Just this once. I mean I'm getting married right so It would be the last time and We just needed a blue wig right?" Juvia requested.

"Seriously,Juvia . What if they find out? And that is stupid. It won't work and you're meeting Gray's friends!" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Just trust me Lucy-nee and they won't find out. I already met Gray's friends and hey, our differences are only the hair color, attitude and personality. Perhaps, it isn't hard to act like you." Juvia insisted, smiling.

"Yeah right..It isn't hard to act like me but its hard to act like you. I mean, duh? you're always silent and lady-like and you know me." Lucy quoted in the air causing Juvia to giggled.

"So can you? Please? Please? I swear this will be the last time." she said, doing her puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay just this once." Lucy said as Juvia began jumping like a little girl.

"Okay, PERFECT!- I already have a wig and you just need a dress!" Juvia said running at her closet, smiling at the wide-eyed Lucy.

"Wait-wat-wait! Where did you get that wig?!" Lucy asked at the smirking Juvia.

"Well, it was part of our theater last year. You see, Sensei appointed me and Kami to be mermaids and for a matter-of-fact, we're portraying a blue haired mermaid and because Kami is a brunette, she bought this and you know gave it to me at the end of the year." Juvia explained, wondering at the good memories.

"Oh? Urghh-TIGHT!- Juvia, its tight!" Lucy complained at the corset that was being strapped against her torso, clearly wrapping it tightly enough to show her curves.

"Well you should be used to it." Juvia said.

"I can't nearly breathe." Lucy said, rolling her eyes as Juvia stared at her in a moment before giving a sad smile.

"Nee-san, I never knew you have such great body than me. I mean your curves, eyes, hair...they're perfect." Juvia said, looking down.

"Oh c'mon! its just a body right? and Phew, you also have nice body. Its not about body figures, Juvia. What matters the most is your heart." Lucy said, sounding a little sad.

"Eh? matured now?" Juvia joked, smiling at Lucy.

_"Its not just the your body, Nee-san. I envied you since we're still a child." Juvia thought, wanting the jealousy to ebbed away._

* * *

Sorry! the good part has been cut but anyway, I already gave you the idea...

please review ;) please keep reviewing..it motivates me to add another chapter faster

I WANT GOOD RECOMMENDATIONS AND FEEDBACKS

thanks for the reviews and support anyway..


	4. Chapter 4: Alcohol

**Twins of Ice**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy was having difficulty acting like Juvia. But really? What would Juvia be doing right now? Something like Enjoyment? While she on the order hand, was itching about the dress and practically want to go away and leave the cold bastard. But who cares? They were now leaving that damn-engagement party and she would be free. Away from this dress and away from the bastard.

Lucy sighed as excitement of freedom washed over her. Yes! finally!

"Uhmm..Gray? I will just go home by myself. I don't want to burden you." Lucy said, staring directly at her aching feet due to the sandals she wore.

Gray smiled as he stared at her. _Cute._

"Oh..what husband will I be letting you go home by yourself? and by the way, I have something to show you so c'mon!" Gray smiled genuinely at the shocked Lucy.

Lucy was shocked at first and then nervously nodded, getting inside the car as Gray nodded. They were silent as the gearing sound of the wheels and the sound of the music resounding making comfortable harmony as Gray hummed at the tune. A few minutes passed by, Lucy unconsciously tapped her fingers at the glass of the window, closing her eyes following the beat of the music as she smiled in tranquility. Gray was dumbfounded at first but then can't help to smile for the first time he saw her so open. Yeah, Juvia was always quiet and peaceful but this new image of her is truly adorable and open that all impressions of him to Juvia as cold changed to opposite. The cycle repeats and without Lucy's noticement, the car quickly stopped as she looked at Gray with confused look as he patted her head before smiling.

Gray instantly froze at his gesture and just smiled at Lucy before they went outside.

Lucy was suddenly captivated by the moment when they were now outside. Her eyes shone in excitement and happiness as she observed her sorroundings before drifting her gaze towards Gray who watched at her in amusement. She quickly frowned and pouted cutely, beckoning him to go faster. She sense a wave of shocked coming around him as he hesitantly came forward as he interlocked their hands. Lucy didn't mind though as she suddenly dragged him to sit at the grassy land. She gently laid herself as she made a gesture of grabbing the stars at ther reach. She love stars and that reminds her of her mother. While she was admiring the stars, Gray was slowly observing her as he stared at her in concentration like she was a ghost.

_"Is she real?"_ Gray thought as he also laid himself near Lucy.

The meadow was absolutely natural that rare flowers and grass with the creek complimented with mangroves seems to glistened in the pale moonlight. The stars seems to stand-out by the black blanket of the sky that it would also be a good place for star gazing.

Gray directed his attention at the woman beside her and can't help to admire her face. It was like porcelain that was illuminated by the pale moonlight as it glistened.

"Hey, Gray? You know, I love stars very much. They will always be beside you, watching every move you take to make you feel secured and not lonely. They always follow you. Wait! look! the Big Dipper!" she shouted in excitement as she trace the stars of dots in fascination. Gray chuckled as Lucy smiled.

"Hmmm..Gray? Which constellations do you like the most?" Lucy asked, softly as Gray shooked his head.

"I don't know anything about Stars." Gray said as he plucked a flower then placed it near her ear.

"Hmmm..okay, I'll teach you. That is the Constellation of Leo the lion." Lucy pointed as she grabbed his hand, motioning and tracing the stars.

They kept on doing that as an hour passed by. They didn't realized it but then Lucy suddenly stood up, dusting her dress.

"We should probably go. Let's go to my apartment. Let's have a toast" Gray said as Lucy nodded.

_"He isn't so bad afterall."_ she thought, smiling at Gray who was busy at his keys.

The moment they stepped in the meadow, they actually didn't realized that they were acting themselves. No faked courtesy and attitude.

"You know Gray, it seems that it would rain." Lucy informed swirling the wine by her finger, watching the stars by the window as Gray lifted a brow in confusion.

"How?" Gray asked as he drank his wine, looking at the blue-haired girl.

"Well the stars, duh? There are no stars around so it would rain." Lucy explained as she quoted in the air with Gray rolling his eyes.

"You really love stars, ne?" Gray smirked, they were now a little tipsy.

"Of course, I do." Lucy replied as she frowned.

"Oh..Gray, I need to go now!" Lucy panicked as Gray smirked.

"What's the problem? besides, our wedding will be coming soon and you will be my wife." he said a bit slurred.

Lucy frowned. She admit, she's actually a little tipsy and dizzy and she wants to go home as soon as possible before anything happens.

* * *

"ahw~ just one last glass." Gray pleaded as Lucy just drank it up wanting to go away but the moment when she placed the glass into the table, she was suddenly feeling dizzy and now she's drunk.

They were now in Gray's apartment and they were having a toast with Lucy worrying about the consequences of going home late. What would Juvia think? Will she be angry? Will she be dissapointed? So many thoughts clouded in her mind. Most of them are negative and that doesn't stop Lucy's worries.

She was about to clutched the couch for support but then she was suddenly pulled into a heated kiss. Being drunk as she was, she quickly responded as their hands traveled all over their body, moaning for each other until they were gasping for air. They eyes were clouded in a haste of lust as they kissed each other's mouth hungrily. Gray immediately scooped her up without breaking the kiss as they stumbled at Gray's bedroom where he turned off the lights as he laid her there as they continued their make-out session. Without thinking of the consequences, they both pulled out as Gray sucked her neck leaving marks as it turned to red. He sucked her collar bone, jaws, neck and nibbled her ear.

Gray immediately stripped himself showing his 6 pack and blue boxer shorts that was not doing a great job covering his hard and erecting cock that it was nearly visible because of the larger tent that was covered by his boxer. By seeing this, Lucy also stripped her dress showing her volouptous body with her matching bra and panties. They immediately kissed back but with more passion and erotic way. They began to grind themselves, loving the friction of their heated bodies rubbing at each other.

Lucy pulled out and sucked his neck then collarbone and then trailed kisses at his body turning downwards. She touched his chest with light touches and turned to his abs and pectorals. She gave them a feather kisses as Gray groaned while sucking her neck and collar bone.

They were both a victim of lust. Without thinking of the consequences, both a victim in the influence of the alcohol.

_What would be the consequences? Find out in the next chapter_

_**~to be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: troubles arise

**Twins of Ice**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Troubles Arise**

Gray woke up in an empty bed. Just the scent of wine and a little strawberries with a refreshing mint which would be his scent and Juvia's. Juvia. Gray smiled, last night was amazing. Scratch that, fantastic! All last night's happenings were amazing. All memories of last night were fresh. Gray began to thought again for yesterday's happenings and scowled. Since when did Juvia loved stars? And wait. Since when did Juvia smelled like Strawberries? Juvia's scent was like a sea mist and it is actually quite far from strawberries.

Well, maybe her perfume changed? And maybe, Juvia happened to love stars also? But wait... why did Juvia feel so open yesterday when they were in the meadow? Ah, maybe she felt open so suddenly upon realizing that they were getting married soon? But why did she leave? She should have stayed with him until now? Maybe she's feeling embarrassed? Well, maybe. Being the kind of girl Juvia is.

"Maybe I should visit her?" Gray murmured as he stood up making his way towards the bathroom as he showered himself.

* * *

"W-What s-should I d-do?" Lucy sniffed as she slid down at her door crying.

In the moment she woke up, they were naked. Naked! That means, they were doing it last night! Doing it with your soon to be brother-in-law? That's disgusting! How about Juvia? What will be the reaction of Gray and her? Oh no... her father? The Heartfilia name that he was working hard to prevent bad reputation... Will it be destroyed? Oh no... this was all her fault. All because of that? Upon hearing Juvia's happiness at yesterday's trip to Lyon's house awhile ago, she can't help but feel sad and terrible.

Darn it! Does she have to confess or leave it? Well, if she does leave it, anytime soon, they would find out and it would caused a bigger scene than admitting the truth then forgetting that it happened... Hmmm... maybe admitting does make a good choice but how about Juvia? But what if Juvia won't marry Gray anymore or worse? What if Gray won't marry Juvia anymore cause he can't bear Lucy to be his sister-in-law, who he had sex with? She won't be just destroying their marriage but Juvia's life as well! What a terrible sister she is!

Lucy continued to sob when a sound of light footsteps reached her ears then a sound of doorbell followed. Lucy covered her face as a feeling of shame bothered her. It must be Gray visiting Juvia. Oh no... What should she do?

'I came here to checked out Juvia's soon to be husband and this is what happened?' Lucy thought, feeling ashamed of her actions.

Lucy cried more as she threw all her belongings in a wild manner. All her things were flown by such great force as she yelled all fer frustrations into her pillow. She just wanted to bang all her things and go to an inventor to buy a time machine even if its expensive that it would took forty-years of working. ( the Combat Butler anyone?)

"Lucy-nee, are you alright?" Juvia called out as Lucy only shook her head before shouting that she's okay.

"Maybe she's just tired or something." Lucy heard Juvia speak to someone, maybe Gray.

* * *

Gray was very happy and when he visited Juvia, she seemed ignorant about the yesterday's happenings. She's the same. Not the Juvia yesterday but the shy one. He frowned. Maybe recalling yesterday happening's would be the right choice? He loved that kind of Juvia and he would loved to see Juvia like that once they were married. Not the shy one but the open and carefree one. Yesterday, she was carefree and the sudden glow of happiness that charmed her face yesterday made her stunning. She was absolutely amazing—not in bed but her actions in the field. Her sudden reflexes of reaching for the stars, her smile and her eyes. Wait. Juvia's eyes are blue with a hint of brown right? but why did Gray see chocolate brown eyes yesterday? Hmmm... maybe its just blue with a specks of brown and instead of seeing blue, he instead saw brown ones? Strange.

Gray shrugged off the thought as Juvia handed him a cup of tea. Maybe its time to recall yesterday's happenings? Maybe she's just acting ignorant? Well...maybe...

"Juvia—" he was stopped when the door of the second floor banged open. He and Juvia stared at the second floor seeing Lucy in a disheveled mess. Her tear-stained face, her messy blonde hair and lastly, her chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy.

"Juvia, is Gray already go—" Lucy widened her eyes when she saw Gray. Gray saw her reaction and frowned.

"Do you really want me to go already?" Gray asked sarcastically at the frozen Lucy. Instead of a reply, he earned a bang as the door was slammed shutt.

"What's gotten into your sister?" Gray asked Juvia as Juvia stared at Lucy's former position with a worried look on her face as she shook her head.

"I have no idea. She was like that when she arrived in the morning." Juvia answered as she turned to look at Gray. Juvia widened her eyes in realization as she clamped her mouth. She was about to reveal to Gray that Lucy was the one who went to the party with him. That was close.

Gray noticed her expression and he smirked. Maybe she just realized about yesterday's happenings since she left him in the morning.

"Hey, Juvia, don't act so innocent, dear. Last night was amazing." Gray smirked as he patted his lap for Juvia to sat. Juvia widened her eyes as she stared at Gray and to Lucy's room. Her eyes getting teary as Gray became worried at her.

_"Nee-san."_

_"Juvia, I'm a terrible sister!"_ Lucy thought as she stared at their picture.

* * *

**A/N.** Fast update ne? Anyway, PM for the story you want me to update first except The White Dragon Slayer's Mate since I'm still working on it in my phone :) Thanks for my beta-reader, nance-chan.. Please Review about** Suggestions, Errors and Comments **:) Please read Nance-chan's message please and Credits to her also :)

**Nance-chan: Ah, hello to all of Star Maiden's readers! If you see any mistakes, I'm sorry, they're my fault, so don't blame her, okay? She's actually a really good author, I'm just OCD and fickle about this kind of stuff, and, I'm going to quote my sister, 'it rips my soul in two' every time I see a mistake, LOL, sorry XD Keep on reading, guys and girls. It's a very healthy habit in my opinion. But I might be a little wrong in the head, so don't mind me. Yeah, I'll stop rambling now... But first, WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	6. Chapter 6: Complicated

**"Twins of Ice"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything especially Twins of Ice.

**Standard Disclaimer applied on every chapter.**

**Credits:** Twins of Ice _by Jude Deveraux._

* * *

Chapter 6

Gray was frustrated. Super confused. After he mentioned those things of what they did, Juvia seems scared and sad that she suddenly let him leave. She was like in a verge of tears. Now, what's wrong about it? Does she still considered those old sayings, _"Should still be a virgin before getting married?"_ Now that's messed up. It's not that wrong right? After all, they are getting married so what's the big deal? It doesn't like she could get pregnant and he won't take responsibilty but they are absolutely getting married in a short matter of time for goodness sake! If she could be pregnant, well the results won't be accurate yet and by the time it would be confirmed, they would already be married that time, right? So no need to worry about it, right? It doesn't like he didn't mind of having a family that he would run away just for responsibilty! What's the point of getting married if he won't consider having a family with her? Damn it! What's wrong with Juvia? She's smarter than this!

Gray cursed many profanities as his mind began to think of another possible explanations that can guarantee him about Juvia's action earlier.

"_Maybe she's just not in the mood? Maybe she's just shaken up for a bit and later on, will eventually realize that it's not really a big deal?" _he thought as his mind is currently going on frenzy. _"Maybe it is. Calm down, Gray. She must be shaken up."_ Gray assured himself and released a sigh.

He managed to assured himself that Juvia is just acting like it since she can't believe giving her virginity out of all these years despite for being nice and modest woman but deep inside, there is something really not right. At the pit of his stomach, there's a nagging feeling that all of these reasonings he came up, was not the reason about Juvia's actions earlier.

"_Shit. I said, stop it, Gray! Don't let this bother you!"_ Gray mentally screamed as he closed his eyes in frustration.

He knew there is only one solution to end this endless complicated questions of his. _That is to ask her about it personally._

"_It's now or never."_ He said deep in his mind as he stoop up, grabbing his car keys.

* * *

Juvia cried in her room as she throwed all her things in a wild manner. Clothes being scattered, shattered glasses, messy bedding and everything. Everything seems to be not in place including herself. She wailed, pounded her hands in the floor as she shouted unpleasant words. _Why? Of all the things that could happen? And worst of all, to my nee-san?_

She sobbed as she recalled Gray's attitude earlier. _Why Gray-sama? How could you?_ She sobbed harder until she could here someone knocking her door. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at all the mess. She stood up in panic as the knocking went louder. She thought of an excuse as she wiped her tears.

"U-uh..I'm b-busy!" Juvia explained as she tried her best to sound like real. She sighed as she heard the other person sighed. _It's her Nee-san._

"Juvia? It's nee-san." Lucy said behind the door as her voice cracked like her emotion. Juvia froze as she shakily made her way towards the door. With jumbled thoughts, she opened the door hesitantly and the depression she felt earlier multiplied 2 times. Her sister is much messier than her. Red eyes brimming in tears, cheeks stained with tears, hair like it's been tangled all over and lips that are red as it trembled.

"J-juvia." Lucy stuttered as Juvia observed her in disbelief. "L-let me in, p-please." Lucy pleaded as Juvia stepped aside. Lucy looked around Juvia's room and quickly averted her gaze at the ground feeling guilt and sadness. "S-sorry." Lucy mumbled but she knew Juvia heard her loud and clear.

"I—" Lucy didn't finished as she let a sob escaped. "I'm v-very very s-sorry." she stammered as she stared at the ground before kneeling in front of her sister. "J-juvia, I-I didn't knew it w-would h-happen. I'm s-sorry." Lucy cracked as tears spilled at her eyes like a waterfall. Her eyes full of sorrow, guilt, sadness, and shame as she bowed down.

"We're i-influenced w-with the a-alcohol t-that t-time, J-juvia." Lucy explained, still with her head bowing down.

Juvia covered her mouth as she cried with her sister. It's also her fault. If she hadn't asked her nee-san to be in her place, then all of this wouldn't happen. But it's also her nee-san and Gray's fault. If they didn't drank those alcohols, then it wouldn't also happen. If they didn't let those temptations got to them, then it wouldn't happen. Juvia stared at her sister but still didn't talk in retun. The room was fullof cries in sorrow until Lucy broke it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. D-don't w-worry, I-I w-won't mention t-this to G-gray. I'm l-leaving the n-next d-day. I-I'll j-just l-leave an e-excuse t-to f-father." Lucy said as she stood up, still staring at the ground, she made her way outside the room. She knew Juvia needs time and the important thing is that, she already confessed the mistakes she had done. Eventhough, she knew Juvia already realized the happenings but still, it's a relief that she told her sister about it honestly.

Lucy was about to go to her room when she saw Gray looking at her downstairs. He seems curious. Lucy, in seeing him, quickly went to her room before banging it close.

**Gray's POV**

What the hell? Is Juvia's sister in bad mood? But she came from Juvia's room, right? Maybe they got into fight? Well, it doesn't concerns me. But I can't helped but feel a sense of familiarity with those eyes.

I shrugged the thought as I looked around and smiled at Virgo who was making her way towards me. She bowed in respect and I nodded.

"Juvia-sama?" Virgo asked as I nodded solemnly.

"Yes please." I replied as Virgo bowed, leaving her to fetch Juvia.

I waited for minutes until Virgo appeared with no Juvia beside her. I raised a brow and Virgo shrugged. "Mistress can't meet you, Gray-sama. She's not in good health right now. She said she's feeling bad and sick." Virgo said as I sighed.

I came here to stopped my silly frustrations but guess, I'm wrong! It tripled my complications. But maybe, Juvia was acting like it since they got into argument or fight with Lucy? Well, that's some sensible reason.

"U-uhmm, I don't mean to pry my business here but Virgo, did Juvia and her sister got into an argument?" he asked as Virgo slumped her shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know. We're getting worried for the both of them, Gray-san. Princess Lucy sudenly prisoned herself in her room after she came back this morning and Mistress Juvia seems distant and sad." Virgo said as Gray nodded.

"A-ahh..but we didn't mind it though, maybe Mistress Juvia was worried at Princess Lucy since it's the first time princess didn't went home at night." Virga continued as I raised a brow.

"Oh, so Juvia came here early in the morning to checked Lucy if she was already home?" I asked and smiled. So it seems, Juvia was in a hurry because of her older sister. That's a relief.

Virgo looks puzzled and sighed. "Gray-san, I said, Juvia-sama was worried at princess for not coming back home overnight because when she came home around 10 pm, princess wasn't still home. She didn't sleep really well and she was always waiting at the living room until midnight 'till she fell asleep waiting for princess Lucy." Virgo explained as I scratched my head.

"What?! But Juvia's with me that night!" I said, exasperated as Virgo shooked her head. "You must be dreaming, Gray-san." She said as she smiled. "You loved Mistress that much do you?" she added as she bowed again.

"Please take care of mistress." Virgo said as she led me outside.

I was now driving my car with jumbled thoughts as I recalled the night's events. Wait. Brown doe eyes? Carefree? Wait. As much as I can remember, Juvia loved seas and oceans, not stars! And her eyes! It isn't brown chocolate with hazel specks right?! My mind was blank and everything seems to clicked in place.

"_They're twins, it's possible." _I thought as I cleched my teeth in fury.

* * *

**A/N. **Here is it~ But I promised that I would update 2 chapters in the Cold of Ice 'ne? remember? So don't start whining because the next chapter will be updated later! Yay! Lol~ Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I'm not really good in deciphering the emotions into correct words right now since I am currently experiencing the mild case of Writer's Block. I mean, come on~ It's common amongst authors and writers! :D It takes 2 days for me to finished this. I know, it sucks right? But blame this stupid Writer's Block. No new inspirations yet ;)

½ update The 2nd part is halfway done! For those who sent me PM's, thank you! Here is the chapter you are waiting for. I'm sorry if it dissapoints you, I know, I'm not that created in the terms of words today but sooner, I'll try my best! I rushed this chapter since it's very a long time since I updated this.

Long Author's Note? Hehe, gomene but don't forget to review!

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Twins Of Ice."**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer.

**Credits:** Twin Of Ice _by Jude Deveraux_

**A/N. **2/2 Update! Here is your 2nd update minna~ R&R ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gray clenched his fists as he gripped his phone. He wanted to call Juvia for confirmation damn it! But confrontation would be the best choice, not by phone! Maybe, he just needs space a little to calm himself for jumping unbelievable conclusions. Maybe he's just paranoid and his smarty brain must be rubbing by those action and mystery genres of movies that made his mind twisted? Yeah, that must be it. And mabe, Virgo was mistaken. Mayb—

"Shit! I said, stop it, Gray Fullbuster!" he shouted at himself as he covered his eyes with his hands.

He was absoultely frustarted and angry. He grabbed his notebook as he wrote many possibilities and evidences of his guess. He also divided for pro's and con's to support his speculation. He sighed as he stared at his work.

**Evidences****:**

_Virgo_

Supported: She was never mistaken in terms of her mistress.

Not Supported: Maybe mistaken for the 1st time.

_brown doe eyes with hazel specks_

Supported: Lucy's eyes

Not Supported: Maybe because of the light that night.

_Carefree _

Supported: Juvia used to share with me that Lucy is carefree and funny.

Not Supported: a. Juvia is always quiet.

b. Maybe Juvia decided to stop her quiet facade.

_Love for stars _

Supported: Juvia loved oceans and seas.

-not yet supported-

Possibility/Not Possible: **Possible**

Support: **They have the most similar characteristics.**

**They're twins.**

Not Supported: **Not the same hair color (Supported for WIGS)**

**Note: Gather many information of Lucy.**

**Confirm the guess.**

**Confront **_**them.**_

Now he's really getting crazy. He wouldn't confront Juvia today or tomorrow. He will do that the next day of tomorrow. He's just to tired of thinking many possible things that may stressed him again. He still has work to do so the priority would be work, for now.

* * *

Juvia was laying in her be as she kept on staring the ceiling. It's her fault. It's all her fault. Now, she would be leaving a secret deep within herself when the time when they'll get married. She knew it's not good to keep secrets but it's the best way she could think so far. She won't risks on telling her Gray-sama about it if the possibility would be leaving her. _Just no. _She loved Gray so much. He's her dream. He's her _prince_.

"_Just what have I done?" _

Juvia kept on staring the ceiling until tears flowed in her cheeks again. Is there a possibilty Lucy might get pregnant? _Oh no._

"_Gray-sama."_

* * *

Lucy decided to stopped crying as she stared at the ring on her left ring finger. It's beautiful. It was made of pure gold and it has a stone in the middle. A golden yellowish stone. She smiled weakly as she remebered her fiancée, Sting. What would be his reaction about this? Will he be angry? Will he be sad?

"_Of course he will." _

She sighed as she touched the golden ring. She loved Sting so much and she knew, he would be sad for a meantime in hearing this but eventually, he will never get angry at her for such long time. He will forgive her, she knows. Besides, she had trust in Sting so she just needs to explain the unwanted accident. _Sting._

"_He's coming tomorrow."_

She was here because she wants to see her sister's fiancée and she also wants to declare to her father that she's also getting married. But she thinks it's not the perfect time of it. Her father may not know about the accident she and Gray did. But, it's risky to stay here for such time until the marriage of her sister. Her father may get angry with her about not attending her sister's matrimony but that's okay. In fact, she's used to it. She just can't bear to be her sister's maid-in-honor after what she did. And, Juvia. _She'll understand that it's for the best._

"Oh Sting. I need you." she whispered as she closed her eyes, pulling the ring as she gripped it with desperation.

Sting was always there with her when she's feeling down. He's the shoulder she can lean on everytime she's in trouble. He's her everything. He's her fiancée.

* * *

**2****nd**** part A/N.** I admit, this chapter is short but it's kinda like a filler right? Oh my~ STING! He's my baby~ yep! He's undeniably hot and smexy~ Wahhhh! Fangirling here! I loved Sting very very much but Natsu will always be my 1st

**Attention:** I forgot to tell you, I deleted the drabbled story 'Watching Afar.' Its' a NaLu I deleted I for the meantime because the scene was missing! I didn't proofread it but by the time, I red it..I realized the scene that I edited wasn't included! I'm such a klutz. I guess I forgot to clicked the save button in my Doc Manager. Now, I'm willing to type it back once I feel free. Sorry for those who had red it. I'm quite relieved I realized it as soon as possible so there's just a few of readers who had seen it

**ANYWAY! THE TRILOGY OF FIFTY SHADES ARE AMAZING!**

**Love you CHRISTIAN GREY! 3**


End file.
